


微小的奇迹 1-5

by Etwahl



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 16:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etwahl/pseuds/Etwahl
Summary: *光呆如同普通人般战败，回到过去的if线*初代x公式光*请不带脑子食用
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light
Kudos: 17





	微小的奇迹 1-5

冒险者在亚马乌罗提的最终之战中败了。

一路强压的光之以太在他躯体内涌动，沸腾，在能直接观测以太的雅·修特拉与琳的眼里看来，那躯体之中破碎的辉光以太甚至比末日都市天边咆哮的灾害之火更为刺眼。然而，阻止的话语被扛着大剑的男人冲在最前头的步伐一次次驳回了，那位冒险者不知疲倦的挥剑，将怪异的造物一分为二的身影，无言诉说着决心。

一言不发的冒险者决心在今日要为一切画上句号。他不忍去看火光下路面铺满的尸泥，半日前，他们还在这座巨大的海底幻影中探索：那是无影爱梅特赛尔克无边魔法的造物，也是永久历史上真真切切无法被改写的一章。在这半日幻影之中，身披黑袍的古代人们亲切的称呼他们为孩子，而参与一切携带武器的他们只是沉默着掩饰真相。

如今走到这一步，站在他的立场，有怎样的心情也无法说出了。结果那个人，救回水晶公，让人与世界的苦痛就此终结，只能抱着如此这般的信念继续前进。

神明并不存在于这个世界……星球如同被摒弃。这一次，幸运并未如期而至降临至英雄的身上。直到最后的灾兽面前，光以太突然暴动，一有不慎，冒险者便如同任意一个普通的人类，自空中悬浮的高台直直坠落了。

不应该是这样的，他在朝如炼狱般燃烧着的整个星球坠落。看着同伴们凝固的神情，看着阿尔博特朝他伸出的手，一切都在飞速远去，冒险者的意识陷入无边的光海。

……

“醒醒。”

他听见一个忽远忽近的熟悉声音。

冒险者回过神来，自己正站在弥漫雾气的城巷之中。他的脖颈因久久低着而变得僵硬，听见声音，便抬起头去。

“莫非你又站着睡着了吗，我的朋友？”

“睡着……?”

他听见奇妙的语调从自己喉咙中自然而然地流出，意识也随之清醒了一点。清晨的风自亚马乌罗提的街道中吹过，空旷的城市中行人正与他们两人擦肩而过，他的视野一片清晰，体内不再有躁动的意欲吞噬一切的光，面前杵着的人身穿黑袍，戴着面具，语带几分关切。

“希斯拉德，是你吗？”

“我理解这个时间点对于你或许有些强人所难……但是打起点精神。一日之计在于晨。”

黑袍人温和的笑了笑。冒险者想，看来自己没有猜错。

他的思维有些凝滞，不知眼下是何种情况，失去意识前的画面依旧携刻在他的脑海中……难道说，他的肉体毁灭在了那场战斗中，现下有着意识的他其实是重建的幻影都市中的一个虚影吗。

我可不是什么亚马乌罗提的居民啊……那位爱梅特赛尔克是得有多恶趣味才能将自己的死敌也纳入他过家家的沙盘之中。

“你看，若不是我在这里碰巧遇见你，哈迪斯听闻你一大早又四处游荡，又要责备你了。”

哈迪斯…？听希斯拉德的语气，这个陌生的人名与自己关系密切，但他却没有丝毫记忆，先前的探索中也并未遇见过这样一号人。

“你也听说了一些风言风语吧……关于新的十四人选举结果。这消息不日就将在大庭广众之中传播开来，而我恰好就提前知道一点。”

不知为何，冒险者感觉面具下的希斯拉德朝自己眨了眨眼。

“想要知道吗？”

冒险者下意识点点头。

“哈哈哈……哎呀。这样的好消息还是等那个人亲自告诉你吧。”

希斯拉德却似乎被他的反应逗乐，哈哈笑了起来，“他不来告诉你，你也大可以去问他。”

他向冒险者道别，“我得走了。今日还有一些重要的概念需要审查，在这里遇见你我很高兴，光，回见。”

黑袍的希斯拉德转身走入了人流，留下冒险者在城中的石阶上一屁股坐下陷入了迷思。

……

眼见着这交织的参天高楼又起了，天幕既不是妖异的无限光景色，也不是不日前地狱般的火红，一切平和如春，冒险者认真的想到，自己这样的存在或许是成为了像希斯拉德那样知晓一点内情的幽影。也许那个无影在创造自己的时候也混入了一点杂念。可是究竟是怎样的杂念呢？那个站在黑暗中的男人的动机一向是他参不透的，即便他们不站在敌对的两方，他也无从揣测太多思维不一样的对方脑子中究竟装着什么吧。

他已在这城市中漫无目的的逛了半日光景，日光由虚浮变得厚重。尽管身穿厚重的黑袍，他仍然未感觉到被炙烤的感觉。尽管心怀疑问，不知为何，他不太想在这种情况下碰见认识自己的人，特指希斯拉德，因而特意绕开了创造管理局。

白日的街道比海底所见的要热闹许多，与那座空旷寂寥的城市出入甚大。那不是由混乱人声造出来的喧闹，而是由一种文静有序的说话声组成的。偶尔有性子急切的人讨论上了兴头，多半也会被对话的伙伴及时制止，维持住辩论的礼仪。也许是因为肉体被重塑，没有人再把他当成一位孩子来看待，倒是给冒险者带来了许多穿街走巷的便利。从拯救现世的大愿中被剥离后，冒险者感觉自己宛如成了这座城市中唯一一个一个没被分配义务的游手好闲之人，他颇为好奇的观察着周围，期许能发现什么创建者逻辑的悖论，或者空间的裂痕。

在百无聊赖的路过一盏眼熟的路灯之后，路中间一样眼熟的物事突然吸引了光呆的注意。

地上散落着一个空空的裂成两半的概念球。事情发生在几分钟之内，在他未来得及细思发生了什么时，由不远的桥下传来了呼救声。被那凄惨的声音所吸引，冒险者想也不想便跑到了栏杆边。果然，有黑袍人落了水，水下一个模糊不清的畸形黑影纠缠着落水之人，似乎是想要将落水者拖下水底。

那平静的河流深不见底，河面上还飘着一层阴郁的雾气，倒是符合冒险者对于这个城市的最初印象……眼看着畸形创造物占了上风，那人要命丧于此，冒险者跳下了河。

风将他的兜帽吹落，露出深栗色的发丝。

他感到自己一头栽入了寒冰的吐息之中，即便在库尔扎斯，他也未曾感受过这般的严寒刺骨。冒险者试着运起体内的以太，被爆发出来的充沛的陌生能量一惊，充斥着他全身的，竟然是一种他此前从未感受到过的以太。不是光，也不是弗雷所教授的暗，而是一种混杂万物无懈可击的属性。虚影会有这样的力量吗？这也是遵循爱梅特塞尔克的意愿吗？那个人并不像自己所见过的加雷马皇族那般好斗，一举一动定有他的用意。

但这种力量涌动，实质性的感觉……简直就像自己其实还是个活人一样。

来不及想太多，水性了得的他飞快的朝没了声音的落水者那儿游去。他狠踹了一把水中的魔物，一把抓住失去意识的那人后领，向岸边游去。

此时，已经有路人注意到桥下骚乱。目击者惊呼了一声，慌慌张张跑开，似是去呼唤能维持秩序的同伴。

缓流的水裹住了他。再轻盈的袍子吸足了水也会变得沉重，带着比自己还沉的人游了几下，冒险者已经感到有些吃力。另一边，一股悚然的感觉顺着脊髓蔓延开来，他凭借察觉危险的本能顺着水流闪了个身，躲开了那道水波，水波一击不成，竟然横向抽向他的肚子，狠狠一拍，光是那波纹携带的震动就已经极大，将他硬生生在水中冲开了半米。若不是刚刚闪了一下，恐怕自己身上已经多了一个洞。

这也是恶趣味的一环吗……烂透了。

冒险者咬咬牙，用力将溺水者抛上河岸，决心和怪物单打独斗分个胜负。他没有想到的是，糟糕的噩梦才刚刚开始。

……

哈迪斯今日心情本是愉悦的。他的愉悦往往过于隐秘，而烦躁与不屑一顾又时常外露，导致大多数人都无法察觉到他真正的情绪，除了他那远比常人敏锐聪慧的好友希斯拉德与那个人才能知晓。然而，这种宝贵的愉悦与午后憩息的平静一起被打破了。几个拉哈布雷亚学院的学生，失了脸面慌慌张张在街道上乱跑，虽然完全不想去听，他们嚷嚷的声音还是顺着风传到了他的耳朵里。

“水里有危险造物！有人落水了！”

“教授呢……！快去找教授们！”

这声音使他心烦意闷，将兜帽又往下拉了拉。

“这不是……哈迪斯先生吗！”

一个眼尖的学生突然远远认出了他。在这片本人流稀少的清净之地，一位成年人的身影显然额外显眼。

“哈迪斯先生，请帮帮我们。我们是拉哈布雷亚院的学生，这一切都是我们的错。”哈迪斯一动不动，学生语速很快的焦急道：“林恩和我们从实验室借来了将投入生产的玩具概念球……本该是这样的……却不知为何出现了非常危险的创造物。”

“他落水了，有个不知情的人也一起去救他，我们没来得及阻止……”

“……”

“拜托您了……他们撑不住更久。”

“小家伙，你们的指导教授开学课上难道没有考过你们概念实验第一教条吗？”

男人虽然这么说着，一边还是站起身来。

学生们在前面心急火燎跑着，哈迪斯走的不急不缓，远远看见桥边围着一圈人，他不禁哼笑道：“急什么，那个倒霉蛋多半已经被救起来了。”

人群一片喧哗。先到一步的学生们都呆住了。

哈迪斯忽然隐隐有种不祥的预感，他能追溯以太流向的敏锐双眼在栏杆边瞥见了一点熟悉的痕迹。他上前一步拨开了躁动的人群。

河面上，雾气之中一点白色若隐若现……水声混杂着细微的杂音，水中如同海草般散开的畸形造物强健的触手中缠着一个肌肤裸露的人……那人面具在大力挣扎中掉了下来，顺着水流平稳的飘远。即使隔着桥与雾气的距离，那沾满水光绷紧的肌肉依旧闪着光亮。他那面容熟悉的好友紧咬着牙，下半身被水面漂浮的衣袍遮住，周身激烈的水花令人遐想无限……即使四肢被控，栗色发丝的男子仍旧在倔强挣扎，眼睛亮的惊人，那情景宛如被献祭给邪恶海神的无辜半人鱼一般，纵然神在现世还是一个未被实践创造的概念。

这触手显然是刚被创作出来的魔法生物，饥饿但又茫然，甚至还未学会如何进食，也或许创造他的那个笨蛋根本就没有掌控好进食口的位置。它急躁的摸索着怀中刚捕到的不太听话的猎物。不知被弄到了什么地方，男人突然身体绷紧，动作也变得被动，浅而急促的气息也紊乱起来。

“哈迪斯先生……请快去救救他吧。”担心自己闯的祸变得愈来愈严重的学生快哭出来了，全然顾不上现场旖旎的气氛。

“……”

……于是，有些不明所以浑身湿淋淋的冒险者就这样不明所以的躺在救了自己的陌生人怀里，被带走了。他本来以为会被带去什么检查救助的地方，再不济也是炼金学院，对方却一言不发的将他打横抱着搭上了电梯，直到自己被扔在床上，他才察觉到这里不过是一个普通的住处。

书本，笔墨，与咕嘟冒泡的热水。这里充斥着令人怀念的气息。他如同小动物般嗅了嗅四周，环境中充斥着那种他未见过的以太的能量。他愈来愈不确定这里是真实的过去，还是所经历的幻影了。那个一言不发似乎是在生气的男人自从回来后就自顾自的拉开了一把椅子坐在床对面，盯得他浑身不舒服。只能看见兜帽与面具遮掩下露出的几缕被打湿的白发。

毯子被粗暴的扔在了自己头上，那他呢？不担心生病么。

但是，这个男人所拥有的力量，的确可以用恐怖去形容。在场的所有人无一不被压制住，而对方甚至不花一点力气便轻易将他从缠斗了近十分钟的魔物怀中剥离。虽然摸不清他的意图，但他却直觉到这个男人并没有伤害他的意思。对方的生气也并未让他感到害怕，反而心头涌上的是一种添了大麻烦的不好意思。

“那个……”

“解释一下吧，你说自己领下了区域调查任务，要出城，为什么正午时我却在首都的花园河段中见到狼狈的你？”蒙面男子凉凉的开口：“难道这就是你的任务目标吗？重温一次自己念书时候和朋友们勇闯教授实验室长见识的闹剧？”

“我……”

“你最好能够说点什么。”

“……”

###

冒险者偶尔会回忆起自己所诞生的那片名为艾欧泽亚的大陆，人类与自然和谐共生的地方。早些年的他四处旅行，碰见的多数居民，甚至蛮族，都有着自己忠诚的信仰。城邦受守护神所庇护，而生于特定月份的人又为其司掌的月份之神所祝福，永结同心的殿堂拱门前也携刻着十二神的象征。人们由衷的相信，丰收，胜利，知识，或是命运的路标，皆为神明所赐。

冒险者自己被称为光之使徒。他的确有幸见到过那行星的意志，光明的象征。受到巨大的蓝色水晶的加护，斩击黑暗，屠戮伪神，漂浮的意志说，去做吧，去拯救那世界，他便去做了。

……但是，他从未认为自己是信仰着什么的。他在落入绝境，死亡边缘，面对人间炼狱时，也从未去祈求海德林或者是哪个虚无缥缈的神降下神迹，去拯救自己的生命，或是让他人代替他拯救众生。

那是出发前，塔塔露打听到他的生日，悄悄的在给他的新衣内衬用不起眼的线缝上了一个妮美雅的符号，那是司掌行星与命运之女神的标志，一辆纺车。

“为什么是一辆纺车？对于我，一般不应该是海德林的标志吗。”

“蓝水晶也太招摇了！才没有那么多资金搞镶嵌呢。”

拉拉肥发现冒险者发现了自己的秘密小创作，脸红着嚷嚷。

“比起那个……妮美雅女神也很适合你。灵二月出生的孩子，都应受到她一视同仁的保护。海德林总是指引你奔赴危险的战场吧……但妮美雅不一样，她可以保佑你的命运平安康顺哦。”

要平安从前线回来啊！拉拉肥没有说出口。

那时的他微笑的摸了摸拉拉肥的头。

他从未钻研自己不笃信神明的理由。虽然总是按照大家的意愿去行事，去战斗，他依旧觉得自己是自由的，所做所担，只是因为自己想去做。不想看到人们在苦痛的烈焰中死去，堕入无法被拯救的命运。他感恩自己得到了青睐与力量，因此要去做更多。

但是，那一天，落入水中被白发青年救起，或者更早一点，他在名为亚马乌罗提的城市醒来，也许是命运女神为他所带来的，一个微小的奇迹吧。

“啊……谢谢你救了我。”

面对并不友好连珠炮似发问的青年，冒险者挠了挠头，他不知该如何回答那些问题。比起那些，果然还是有更在意的东西。

“这里是亚马乌罗提，对吧？”

……刚刚还有些不依不饶的青年突然陷入了沉默。他感觉对方红色面具下的盯着自己的双眼眯了起来。

冒险者颇有些不好意思。他摆手道：“没什么……只是觉得这个地方变了个样。我刚来的时候，这儿还不是这样的。”

一个心中的怀疑逐渐成型，在一条条现实的佐证下变作具象。或许自己关于幻影都市的猜测从一开始就是错误的……或许他现在所来到的，是时间线上一个真实的过去，就像水晶公所经历的那样。然而这怎么可能呢？既没有水晶塔的帮助，也无从想象是如何的魔法才能将他从绝境中挽回：纵使海德林将他的肉体改造得千锤百炼，他仍然是一具会死亡的肉体凡胎。

如果这里不是冥界死者的梦境，也许只有奇迹才能够解释他所遇见的这一切吧。

他突然想到自己在那个世界死去后，整个行星面临的下场与同伴将有的遭遇，变得黯然起来。

“你认识爱梅特塞尔克吗？我想见见他。”

话音刚落，他觉得对面男子的气场又变了，虽然一动不动，但好像变得微妙的恼怒，他也不知道自己是如何清楚分辨这些一个比一个遮得严实的古代人的情绪的。

“从刚才开始你就在说些什么鬼话，被触手玩坏了吗。”

“鬼，鬼话……”

这个人可真是有些不客气……如果冒险者是猫魅族，他的耳朵和尾巴一定颤颤垂了下去。

“那只是个低级的错误概念造物，吃不掉任何人。虽说傻乎乎的确是你的特长，但在大庭广众之下那样毫无羞耻的露出身体和它纠缠实在让我没眼看。”

对方站起来拿走了毯子，下一秒毯子又回到冒险者的头上，他感觉到头发被说不上温柔的擦拭了。

“没事，我自己擦就好了……还是谢谢你救了我。”

“……”

虽说是男性，冒险者脸庞仍然有些发热。再怎么说，这个人救了自己。

“对了，请问怎么称呼您好？”

擦头发的手停下了。

下一秒，毯子被刷的扔开，戴着红色面具的脸粗暴的凑到了他跟前。

“你到底在打什么主意？”

冒险者被一把放倒在柔软的床第之间……头落在枕头上。被单的颜色是典雅的天青，是非常美丽的颜色，在那之中沉睡仿佛能梦见盛大的恩典。对方居高临下的把他压住，伸手来扯他身上本就有些破破烂烂的袍子。不妙，非常不妙，那股生气的阵势。

“等……”

好不容易推开他一点，又被死死压了回去。冰凉的，如同冥界深处伸出的手不容置疑扯住冒险者破碎的衣领，他们靠的非常近。

“你干嘛！”

冒险者撇开头，脸上还维持着瞠目结舌的表情。他呆住了，不理解突然发生的一切，但他更无法理解的是，为什么对方会如此生气。

“想揍你一顿。”

身上的人扯起嘴角，露出一个不屑的笑容。

“啊呀……。”

安静的，紧闭的门外突然响起了熟悉的温雅的声音，音量不大不小，刚好传到房内两人的耳朵里。明明隔着一扇闭的死死密不透风的门，说话的内容却让人感觉房中内容已经一览无余了。

“我似乎来的不太是时候？”

“……”

于是……气氛变得冷静又尴尬。白发男子的脸自从门打开后就一直臭着，也不愿正脸看房间里剩下的两个人。希斯拉德面具下的嘴角倒是一直弯弯，让人摸不着头脑。而冒险者，拘谨又谨慎的坐在床上，半个身子缩在乱成一团的被子里，脸上神情有些茫然，又有些委屈。

“为什么要欺负这个已经饱受惊吓的孩子，哈迪斯？”

原来这个人就是哈迪斯啊……。这个个性，果然有些爱生气。

冒险者暗想到。

“……。他早就不是孩子了，除了心智和一腔孤胆。希斯拉德，别告诉我今天这些事都是你唆使他的。”

哈迪斯冷哼一声，站起来离开了房间。看着那人离开的背影，冒险者小小呼了口气。

“你在好奇我从刚才开始一直在笑什么，是不是？”

“嗯……。”

“或许在全亚马乌罗提的市民看来，哈迪斯都不是一个很好相处的人，但他待你却没有什么办法。”

希斯拉德不知从哪端出来几杯热茶，一杯塞给了仍有些湿漉漉的冒险者手里。

“从前没有……现在也没有。我一直在想，他能够忍耐到什么时候呢。”

“我总有种时光停止了的感觉……他到现在也没学会怎么坦率的照顾人。以前，一起念书的时候，那一回你也是闯了差不多的祸，”他品了一口茶，轻微的带着奇妙香气的雾自杯中升起，在空气升腾，晕开。“结果他就那么把虚弱受冻的你扔回公寓，连湿袍子也不帮你脱下。”

冒险者静静的听着希斯拉德沉稳的叙述比现在的古代更久远，更繁复的时光，从幼年时一起溜出首都遭遇悖论物被守卫及时救下，到哈迪斯远在入学前就对创造魔法展现出惊人的天赋异禀，再到教授的青睐，第一次实地考察，辩论会，甚至有幸作为优秀学生参与议会听证……他们一起经历的时光，不算那古代人漫长生长的孩提时代，就已经仿佛漫长得长达整个星历之久。冒险者自己也心头突然涌上一股不知从何而来的怀念的感觉。

希斯拉德似乎有无穷尽的时间去谈论这些细碎的事情。永生的古代人对于时间的概念，或许是冒险者作为有限生命无从估量的。而冒险者随着那些话语与优美的音调在回忆中逡巡。他一会想起这些美丽珍奇的时光与富有创造力的人民终将在火焰中灰飞烟灭，泯灭在历史之中，一会又想起，自己在艾欧泽亚已经模糊的也无甚可谈的并不美好的童年，也想起自己在旅途中所结识的形形色色的伙伴，想起那个喜爱站在阴影之下的皱着眉的帝国男人心中也许有着无人理解的执着与荒芜……但是，如果再来一次，他一定，一定会再次，将剑横在他与世界之间。

“哎呀，对不起。一不小心，就说到了这个点。今天是怎么回事呢，一看到湿漉漉狼狈不堪的你，心头就涌上一起叙旧回顾过去时光的欲望。”

希斯拉德微笑着说道。两人的茶早已见底了，非常好喝，有种让人难以忘怀的奇妙味道。冒险者眨了下眼的时间，自己的杯子又莫名其妙的满满当当了，而希斯拉德的杯子仍是空的。

“自从各自工作以来，就未能再有这样与你促膝长谈的机会了。尽职尽责可真是件辛苦的事情。我得走了，这里毕竟是你的住处，深夜留宿多有不便。”

冒险者突然想去照一照镜子，他下了床。而镜子中确确实实是他自己的脸，栗色的发丝，湛蓝的眼。希斯拉德关门前，冒险者突然想起了一个他还没有得到答案的问题。

“希斯拉德……！”

他赶紧问道，“我应该去哪里找爱梅特赛尔克？”

门阖上了。一声若有若无的笑声从门外传来，脚步声愈来愈远。

“看来他是不肯告诉你的了……但你已经见到过他了，光。”

###

那天晚上，回到真实亚马乌罗提的冒险者陷入了一个短暂的梦境。梦境最后，平静的夜晚久违回归了诺弗兰特的天空，挂起彩灯的城巷间洋溢着欢快的觥筹交错之声，真诚的笑容复又回到了每一位水晶都居民的脸庞。他与伙伴们被拥簇着挨家挨户去喝那祝福的酒，一股庞然无理的群体欢喜点燃了他疲倦躯体中的血液。

“谢谢英雄——拯救了世界！”

“我们的英雄！”

有人欢呼道。

“……你还好吗？”

红眼的猫魅族投来一束担忧的目光。取下兜帽的他神情变得额外轻松，被居民止不住的劝酒时露出了一脸无奈的笑意。但即使人声喧闹，他的目光也一直追随着冒险者。

“你一定很累了，不如今天就先到此为止吧。你今天所做的……不仅仅是在生死边缘与那个人战斗，精神也一定一直紧绷着。可以明天再叙的。”

“我没事，倒是不知道你也这么能喝。”

冒险者回以爽朗但带着酒气的笑容。

他又喝了一大口。辛辣的味道在口腔中扩散开来，直冲进胃里。他沉思着注视着剩下的酒液，晃动的液体倒映出一片破碎的城市灯光。

真奇怪……不论是沸腾的血液与酒气都掩盖不了。不宣誓存在感，也无法被消除，就只是一直存在在胸口之中的一片小小的空落落的地方。是什么呢？

也许是居民掏家底大放送的私藏老窖太烈，他居然无论如何也想不起来为何会有这样违和的情绪……这场狂欢的宴会是为什么而办的，又什么时候而起，为什么大家看起来都这样高兴啊？

……罢了，只需知道今晚是一个纵情之夜，如此美好，酒也如此好喝，缘由想不起来又何妨。

酒杯空了又满上，满了又空掉。不知何时，自挤得紧紧的人群缝隙中冒出一只稚嫩的小手，紧紧扯住了冒险者的衣角。冒险者耷拉着昏沉的眼往下看去……这孩子是什么时候扯住自己的？无论如何都看不到手的主人，视野中层层叠叠的衣服与欢乐的人群淹没了一切。哪家胆大的小孩，不怕骨头被挤折吗？

见对方拉的如此坚持又费力，冒险者不禁有点好笑的帮他扒开人群。

“你一定就是暗之战士了吧。厉害的大哥哥……不，世界的英雄啊，你究竟从哪儿来？”

从哪儿来？

那清脆的童音仿佛具有魔力，冒险者脑海中刷的闪过很多个地方，下意识想要笑着搪塞过去时，他看到了手主人的脸。

面无表情，与典礼气氛格格不入宛如奔丧的黑袍，手掌大小的红色面具与垂落的白发。对方没带兜帽，视线穿透面具静静注视着他。他身上有一些东西，与在场的每一个人类都不一样。

男人好长一段时间发不出声音。对方也没有放开他的衣角。

直到口中说出了一个自己都不明白意义的名字。

“……哈迪斯。”

见目光虚浮的男人呢喃出正确答案，被称作哈迪斯的小男孩微不可见的勾起嘴角，轻轻松开了手。

然后他就消失了。环绕的人群依旧喧闹，而他仿佛从未存在过。

……

冒险者适时地从奇怪却又令人心情不快的梦境中醒来了。或者说这个梦终于放过了他。这一切都是建立在昨天希斯拉德留下的只言片语上……明白那个答案的含义后，他翻来覆去很久才入睡，还做了乱七八糟的梦。

冒险者觉得自己有义务做点什么。

想见爱梅特赛尔克，这个念头自他确认自己来到这个时空的亚马乌罗提后便一直萦绕在心头挥之不去。必须去见他，如果不向他传达自己所知的信息，一切悲剧很快就会重蹈覆辙。佐迪亚克会从同伴献祭的鲜血中诞生，海德林又将牺牲另一半剩余的生命诞生，分歧中产生了不休的争斗，光与暗从此走向割裂的两极……而无影们，包括这个男人，也将背负上漫长的思念与使命在洪流中逆行。

睁眼后，他几乎本能的想立刻避人耳目的去见一趟哈迪斯，也就是刚成为爱梅特赛尔克的那个人，但随即却想起当下不能操之过急。如今居然微妙理解了古·拉哈·提亚的心情，需要多大的耐性以及洞见未来的双眼才能将自己的急切摁捺下来，并去谋略一番更为曲折的表达方式……虽然对象与情景都不太一样，但若有缘回到第一世界，他定要好好把这番奇遇分享给这位旧友。

冒险者身为光之战士的时候，总是毫不犹豫的去遵循自己心中想做的事情，微小也好，可怖也罢，只要他力所能及，只要对世人有益。因此他这一次也决定了，闪电一样划过心间，要珍惜这个机会，以及遵从自己的心，去帮助尚且无辜的他们。

冒险者对着衣柜里整整一排的黑色长袍心情复杂，做了会思想工作，穿戴整齐出门了。在过去的旅途中做过很多回换装易容潜入敌方的事，难得这次不用通过什么特殊渠道搞来行头，衣柜里的衣物和面具还大小正好，真是一件难以解释的稀奇事情。

要想使一切顺利，不仅要起手调查星球真理崩坏的根源性，还要能够稳妥确保那与自己关系匪浅的两人相信自己。虽然毫无记忆……但通过昨夜与希斯拉德的闲谈后，他多少对关于这具躯体的过去有所了解。根据那些零碎的片段，能拼凑出生活在远古时代的同名同模样的他与两位古代人自小十分要好的事实。将蛛丝马迹串联在一起，明白一切后的光之战士惊异于命运巨大的的偶然性与残酷性，久久坐在床边不能回神。

“废物。”

记忆中无影每每吐出这个词时厌恶又悲悯的奇妙神情仍然十分清晰。世界上只有爱梅特赛尔克会把这个词毫不讲道理的施加于英雄头上，只因他的灵魂残缺不全。但如今，他竟多少能够理解那个人旅途中曾对自己说过的莫名其妙的话语了。

当然，还有那一句。

“就算和你说再多……你也不会想起来的吧。”

……

也许，对于他的两个朋友来说，尤其是哈迪斯，不知道自己的真实来历更好。自己现在究竟算是什么呢……拥有着古代人的身体与力量，记忆却来自千万年以后。

轻叹一口气，冒险者大步走出了楼栋。就和过往的每次一样，太阳一照射到身上，那些因幽闭而起的阴暗忧愁便也被驱散到脑后了。去行动，克服困难吧，就像以前做的那样去收集情报，从了解这个世界开始。他乐观的想到，说不定还能在这片汇集远古顶尖智慧之地探听到关于时空传送魔法的只言片语，说不定在完成任务后，还有机会潇洒的以新生躯体回到自己所在的时代去，如果那个世界还存在，一切也会有转机。

更重要的是，不知这个时代的他知道整个世界将被他称为废物的残片改变，会露出什么样的表情呢？

多日来雾气弥漫的阴天今日竟然放晴了。一派如洗的澄澈碧蓝，无云也无风，一眼望去额外高远。不知名的生物掠翅自城市极高的上空飞过，在那天空之下，物质与灵魂流转不息，而居住其中的古人与时间无忧无虑的永存。

……

“是光啊。早上好。对于东方山岭地区的生物自创造现象调查进行得可还顺利，有遇见什么难处吗？”

“啊。”

冒险者眨眨眼。借着过去与昨天的摸索，他已对几个重要机构的位置了然于心，在阿尼德罗学院分部排队等待参观队伍的时候突然被认识自己的古代人拦下了。对方身形十分高大，开口却是女性的声音。

“早上好。我一切都好。事实上，关于那件事，我正好想出发来找你谈一谈。”

入乡随俗必先拉哩吼，冒险者回忆着古代人之间有些迂回的说话礼节，露出一口白牙，“非常抱歉，我的朋友希斯拉德临时交于了我一些紧要的事情，实在走不开身，那个任务能否稍稍延后几天呢……。”

古代人的生活善良而单纯，为求知与创造而生的大多数人，自来到这世上便从未说过或者见过什么恶劣的谎言。但因此……说谎的人多半会受到额外严厉的惩罚。怀着外乡人记忆的冒险者对此毫不知情，虽然有些愧疚，他还是这般去说了，一边在心里对希斯拉德作了个拱手礼。

女性有些为难的点点头：“既然是希斯拉德局长专门拜托的事情，又要动用到你的力量，想必在审查结束前都不便透露给公众吧。”

“是的。”

“我明白了。那么调查任务延后两周时间是否足够呢？能接替你完成这个任务的人刚好都已离开了亚马乌罗提，如果再拖延，恐怕会影响到学院对于整批周期数据的核对与分析。”

“足够了，谢谢你的理解，耽误大家进度真是万分抱歉。”

女性研究员怀揣着对于向来不拘小节的光的言行举止忽然间变得额外礼貌的疑问离去了。而冒险者小小的松了口气。队伍也刚好轮到了他，前去登记的时候，接待员忽然也露出了有些疑惑的神情。

冒险者暗叫一声不好。这人不会也认识自己吧。

“是光啊……。好久不见，自从毕业后就未再碰见过你拜访学院了。今日怎么有了兴致，要和孩子们一同参观了呢？”

队伍后面身材矮小穿戴着兜帽的孩子们也齐刷刷抬起头看着他。

“……”

是夜，拖着额外疲劳步伐的冒险者回到了自己的公寓楼。一整天，也许是两个整天，他都徜徉在灯火通明的青少年公开课堂上，跟着观看那些再基础不过的创造魔法使用教学，好在见效不错。那位古代人教师讲解的方式十分通俗易懂，仿佛生下来就在修习如何教学什么诀窍也不会的小孩一样，小学生们叽叽喳喳提出各种奇怪问题也都一一耐心解答。这可比打打杀杀要难多了……虽然学习掌握全新的魔法的确是愉快的事情。保持着这个节奏，也许很快，就能掌握回几成古代人身体原本的力量了。

他手中拿着自己在这个世界的第一个创造物——一朵已经因太阳下山而变得皱巴巴的紫色小花，在城中随处可见，站在公寓门口打了个大大的哈欠。星光如此璀璨，即使城市中不熄灭的万千灯火也掩盖不掉其华美的光芒。直到门突然开了，没戴兜帽的哈迪斯堵在门口一脸不善的看着他，能隐约看见他身后房间中的内嵌灯正幽幽亮着。

“你还想在这里呆站多久？”

“啊……抱歉抱歉。我走错了。”

这遭遇来得太快实在太措手不及。冒险者发现自己走错了房间，窘迫的想掉头就走，却发现对方的眼神停留在自己手中的花上。

他赶紧背过手去。

红色面具下的目光复又移回他的脸上，带着一丝探讨。

一时间空气陷入了沉默。

“那个……恭喜你当上爱梅特赛尔克啊。”

###

哈迪斯，新鲜走马上任的爱梅特赛尔克，在这个晚上得到了意想不到的送上门的上任祝福。 

他的旧友，手中捏着朵皱巴巴的小花，神情可疑的站在他门口来回踱步发呆叹气已经好一会儿。他总是忘记自己的灵魂光芒多么显眼好认，即使藏在一扇大门后，那光芒也会从门缝中无所不在的泄漏出他的坐标。拜昨日的不愉快所赐，即使以挚友那乍乎并且直接的的思维这犹犹豫豫的样子并不寻常，哈迪斯也不想多作理会。

……可是，也许是什么邪恶神秘并且不依不饶的魔法突然控制了他的大脑，回过神的时候门把手已经被拧开了。

“你还要在这里呆多久？”

面前的人呆愣了两秒，露出了一幅哈迪斯预料之中的窘迫脸，把小花藏到背后开始支支吾吾。

对于他这一如既往藏不住情绪的反应，哈迪斯报以一声嗤笑。

沉默。

“那个……恭喜你当上爱梅特赛尔克啊。”

一早开始这么说不就好了。哼。

“……只是为了说这个而来吗。”

“不是。”

他的旧友立刻摆手否认道。因为摆手，那朵被藏在手中的小花又露了出来，一动一动的。但是，他却又什么都没有说，又兀自露出了有些沉思的神情。

“那就进来坐坐吧。”

哈迪斯用自己都没察觉到放缓了的声音说道。

冒险者本想拒绝这份邀约。可是对方已经走入了室内，余着一扇敞开的门。即便这可能只是一场寻常的晚间闲谈，他脑海中仍然不可遏制的闪过一百种自己被聪慧的敌人看穿后残忍对待的办法。这还不是武力相见的时候，现在，还没有人是恶人，有的只是朋友与朋友，他还没有办法和他刀刃相见。

可是，爱梅特赛尔克的想法想必是和自己不一样的，他在有关灵魂的事情上一直无法交流：想必他更不能接受完美无瑕的朋友因为一片莫名其妙满口胡话的异界残片而变成了缝合体一样的东西，一定会无论如何也要消灭他，取回好友的完整性。

冒险者并不是贪生，可他也并不能就这样被愤怒的爱梅特赛尔克消灭，因为他要阻止一个漫长的悲剧，还想活着回到自己的世界。

正因如此，在这个人面前，需要格外小心。

穿过客厅，走进居室的时候，哈迪斯已经背对他坐回了书桌前拉开的椅子上，在写着什么。只看见那张红色的面具被取下搁在一边，和对方的白发形成一种强烈的色差对比。屋子里并没有其他的椅子，装潢与他自己的房间也十分相似，亚马乌罗提似乎并不鼓励居民在外在上显露过于强烈的个性，这种趋同性也延伸到了家居的装修风格与装饰上，虽然高雅美丽，但那千篇一律的样子实在让冒险者想打哈欠。

因为没凳子可坐，冒险者只好坐在床边。哈迪斯依旧埋头写东西没有回头，冒险者百无聊赖的目光在屋子里胡乱飘荡，直到突然发现床头柜又多了一杯冒着熟悉香气的茶。

“不喝就凉了。”

没有回头的哈迪斯言简意赅。

“你不是喜欢这个吗。有什么事就边喝边说吧。”

“你怎么知道我喜欢的？不……别在意。它的确很好喝。”冒险者小声嘟囔，拿起茶喝了一口。“你在写什么？”

“一个前些日子突然想到的概念。做完了我会分享与你看。”

也许是暖身的茶过于好喝，杯子空了的时候，冒险者的紧张与烦恼已经无形的被闲散的室内气氛化解了。他一时间什么沉重的也没有想了，只是懒洋洋的回想着自己过去的一些愉快的冒险时光。啊，这味道，不就和加了些许蜂蜜啤酒的库尔扎斯雪煎茶有着类似吗，这美妙的浓厚口感，倒不失一种巧妙的新配方……嗯，也许能够成为寒带市场上大卖的新种类……

“好了。”

那人合上厚重的笔记本，转过头来，

“到底是什么事情让你扭扭捏捏过来拜访？如果又闯了祸，就给我直接一点，趁着夜色还不至于引人注目。”

那个人看着他。

他终于第一次真正意义上的和年轻时的爱梅特赛尔克面对面了。一张多么熟悉又不尽相同的脸啊……隔着一万二千年的时光沟壑再次见到那副老成的神情，有种虚幻的感觉。

在经历了这些年的奇妙历险后，冒险者逐渐明白，现实本来就是不讲道理的，不管是他所处的世界，还是他们相见的那个世界。

“爱梅特赛尔克，”

冒险者没有理会那人骤然拧起来的眉毛，“你会做梦吗？”

“嗯？”

“事实上，我做了一个不太好的梦。”

他想好了，用梦作为一个接入点……虽然有些矫情……但这样比较利于解释。而且，那张脸实在让他很想谈论一下自己的梦境。自己果然还是受不了什么太过弯弯绕绕的讲话方式，他决定了，就这么一股脑把自己所知道的东西倒出来吧——

只是……

“你在说什么。”

些微疑惑的语气不似作假，年轻的无影眉毛纠成一团。

“我们的灵魂是完善的，不需要做梦。”

“你不怎么钻研教本，对这种稀奇古怪的东西却记得很清楚嘛。你是想将连日来的举动归结于做梦还是想难倒我？不要乱找借口了，哪一条都不可行。”

哈迪斯看着自己愣住的好友轻轻的叹了口气。

“我没有在生气。”

“可是……”

“这事情就到此为止吧。我们两相处时，像往常一般呼唤我名字便可以了。”

“还有啊……梦境在假定概念里，是有着缺陷的生物才会产生的现象。也许是因为灵魂过于弱小或者先天不足，他们会被身体中占据主导的思想与意识所困扰，因此梦见一些并不实际存在的景象。那并不是什么优点。”

“虽然理论上来说，我们也可以做梦，只是我们不需要这种干扰，因此也就关闭了那个按钮。亚马乌罗提的市民只需要全神贯注专注于现实与发展的事务就可以了。”

“当然，你或许除外，这不是什么很难理解的事情。”

冒险者一脸无辜。

“只是如果你真的做梦了，那我建议你去做一个全面的身体检查。“

他的目光停留在冒险者露出的一截洁白的脖颈上。

”如果是想来拜托我做这件事，那可得拿出比一朵小花更值得信服的酬劳。”

“……有没有人说过你真的很适合做一位教授，而不是爱梅特赛尔克？”

坐在床上的好友突然笑出声来。

“？……有啊。你自己。”

“……”

“再次声明，我没有教小孩上课的爱好，也没有兴趣和老爷子在研究院里争来争去，尽是些麻烦事。”

“那时候能够说服你就好了。”

被年轻的无影突然上了一课的冒险者真心实意道，

“我现在竟然有点期待在青少年课堂上见到你了。被小孩子簇拥着的那种。”

“你果然还是想打架，是吗？”

……

冒险者从哈迪斯住处走出来的时候，天已经蒙蒙亮，吹拂的风带来了城中团团紫荆花似的植物清香。城市正在苏醒，街道上慢悠悠走着行人。这就是被时间优待的永生之人吗，甚至与古代人相处的时间越长，自己对于时间的界限之感也变得越加模糊。他竟然不知不觉与哈迪斯畅谈了一整夜而感觉不到丝毫困倦，若不是想起第二天还有课要上，自己还有使命在身，他怀疑自己可以一直就各种现世有的而自己又所不知的东西和他讨教谈论下去。到后来，他甚至不知什么时候忘记了自己应该保持的古代人的说话礼节，两人如同真正的老友般自然的聊天，也没有什么不对。

年轻时的哈迪斯真是个温柔的人啊。学识极其渊博，理性又耐心，不管多么简单的问题，即使表面上显露出不耐烦的样子，也都讲给他听，就像习惯于教学他了一样。虽然如果争论起来，自己也说不过他。

离开的时候，对方心情似乎意外的很好。若不是那张脸庞和依旧蹙起来的眉头，冒险者几乎要把他和自己认识的爱梅特赛尔克当成不同的个体了。

亚马乌罗提竟有这样多精彩精妙的东西在世界分裂的毁灭里遗落。比如可以结果时数倍复制自身的粮食，比通讯贝好用许多不受距离限制的远程通讯，还有正在被创造出来的他们那个时代难得一见的幻想生物……有时，经过审查，不会打破根本平衡的优秀概念就可以被投放到城市之外的荒野或者海洋生长，世界因此变得丰富多彩，这在艾欧泽亚，的确是只有神力才能做到的事情。

这般完美完善的生灵，庞大的力量与顶尖的智慧，最后在末日临头时，也只能依靠异神的外力……战无不胜的光之战士竟然有生以来第一次有些怀疑自己，出于些许……不知源头的忧虑。他真的能够改变什么吗？

###

“好久不见，距离上次见面这些时间，你在以飞快的速度成长呢。”

眼中映出朋友的身影，希斯拉德带着笑意说道。

他们难得的在清晨相遇，彼此的公务错开，几位好友近期似乎又都额外忙于自己手头的事务，没有谁再提起来聚一聚，像这样的遇见已经很是碰巧。因此，明显前往不同目的地的两人都不吝于停下来站在学院的藏书馆门口，小叙片刻。

“我听说你的区域调查任务完成得非常棒……还额外包揽了其他几位同僚有些推脱的工作。莉塔一个劲的四处夸赞你呢。”

“欸？这样的吗？”

那个人不大好意思的挠了挠头。

“不管怎么说……没给你们添乱就好。”

那个人似乎还是不太习惯穿戴兜帽，茸茸的栗色发丝在第一缕阳光下散发着奶油似的温和光泽。他的脊背总是习惯性挺得笔直，让人毫不犹疑那袍子下的年轻躯体拥有着一副优秀的战士决心。光是这两点，就让他容易与许多亚马乌罗提的市民区分开来。而站在这儿聊天的一小会儿，就引来好几个面带笑容的学院职员与他们打招呼，走过来寒暄几句，使他们不得不中断了谈话好几次。

“你如今可真是越来越受欢迎啊，光。那么感觉怎么样？整体有适应一点吗？”

“适应是指……？”

“成年人的生活。”

“嗯……公事意外的多呢。原来时间多也并不全是好事啊。不过在满是还没有走入社会的年轻人的地方这么说……是不是不太妥当啊。”

“哈哈哈。”

希斯拉德闻言笑起来。

“不管怎么说，还是保重自己的身体。”他温声道，“回头见到爱梅特赛尔克时，也替我和他问个好吧。真奇怪，亚马乌罗提就这么大，我最近却总是碰不着他。”

“好。”他的好友也许察觉不到自己此刻的神情宛如一只毛茸茸的小动物，与最初的他多么截然不同，“这么说来，哈迪斯正式上任进入委员会后，的确神出鬼没了很多，也许是事务太忙了吧。上次难得碰见，我试着问过他一点工作上的感想，却总是被他几句话搪塞过去……”

他们又站在门口聊了一阵后，课堂钟声敲响后才互相道别，话题不外乎一些近日的工作轶事与城中趣闻。别过后，冒险者才轻轻松了口气，发觉自己并没有想象中那样放松。他能翻出来谈论卖弄的东西，在希斯拉德面前实在算不上不多，说的再久一点，话题绕的再远一些，他就有一种自己随时在脑汁榨干边缘的感觉。目送希斯拉德离去，冒险者在阳光下稍稍站了一会，才拐弯走进了藏书馆旁边巷子的阴影之中。

在外人看来，冒险者是一位值得称赞的优秀市民：他开朗大方，善于助人，即便理论学识方面兴趣与天赋缺缺，但其卓越的实践动手能力为公众一直输出着源源不断的贡献。虽然成就自然无法与最高的十四人相比，但也已经是公民中一颗卓越的新星了。

只有冒险者知道……这一路顺风的发展并不是平白无故而产生的。这其中，还需一点老练冒险者的机智和技巧，才能换来如今的风光。

又往里走了几步，确认好四下无人，冒险者手中魔法凝聚，一支盛满紫蓝色奇异药水的玻璃瓶登时出现在了手中。他已经对这一切轻车熟路，仰头灌下那药水，再次睁眼时，栗发蓝眼的男子已经消失不见，另一个面貌平平的年轻男子取而代之。笼上严实的兜帽与面具，即使没有实际注册在册市民，只要不去做一些特殊的举动，不出入一些敏感的重要机构，就不会引来过分的怀疑。

在过去的一段时间里，他翻阅到幻想药的相关概念，觉得非常适用于自己的情况——这在敞亮的世间没有多大实际用处的东西，如今却能发挥妙用。一个全新却不引人注意的身份，因满怀仰慕亚马乌罗提的顶尖学识而来，对城中文化知之不多，愿意帮助当地居民做一些危险或是遥远的跑腿或者测试工作……刚开始，自己还会因为无法得心应手的运用古代魔法而在任务中挂彩，不得不过着白天补课夜晚外出的生活，还是不可避免的在身上留下了几道疤痕。

他不敢停下。自己来到这个地方已经多久了呢……起先，还会额外紧张关于时间的问题，因为不知道历史上灾难到来的具体日期，总觉得每一分每一秒都伴随着无形的倒计时。到现在，只是全力的去做自己能做的事情，而不去计算度过了多少日月了。

不知不觉间，两边的工作都做的很顺手了，一些常用的概念或者生活常识也和古代知识一起携刻进了脑海中。明面上的区域调查任务经常一去就是月和年以计数的单位，偏偏总因为他做得太好，被研究院发布任务的莉塔一个劲的连环拜托接着做下一个，对方如火般不放弃的热情实在使他难以拒绝，自己也的确还想调查更多关于世界出事前整体的信息，若不是恰巧的碰见了前来机构还莫名黑着脸的爱梅特赛尔克，自己或许此时还在外面某个荒山野岭凄风苦雨中飘着，独自蹲守记录长得奇形怪状的食人花骨朵。 

说到哈迪斯……不，爱梅特赛尔克。其实希斯拉德所说并无夸张，自从他正式上任后，除了雷打不动的回原来住处睡觉以外，平日里在城中见到他的几率少了很多很多。冒险者起先还纳闷这人去了哪儿，后来也释然了，或许是因为成为了人人皆知的十四人，十分忙碌，即使想摸鱼难度也大了很多，以他的个性，不如反锁办公室来得清静。

冒险者难得的全心全意的沉入了思考的状态，走入了人流之中，压低着兜帽没有抬头。他因而错过了主干道的热闹情景，其中有个人目光落在他身上，而他竟然没有察觉。

他脑中正回想到那个城中张灯结彩的夜晚，地面到处倒映着虹彩般的流光。良善的市民们聚在一起，为全新的委员会，明智未来的主导者，顶尖文明的创造先锋献上祝福。他们是全心全意这般相信着的。正式宣布的那一天，距离他与哈迪斯的那次谈话也才过去两三日，可也许是这具身体本身的影响，又或许是因为知晓了过去与未来，说出来也许不为所有后世人相信，他心中已经把这位无影当成了一位特殊的朋友。

冒险者隐藏在欢喜的人群之中，抬头去看桥上走过的一行黑袍人，桥下是幽深的河水——他们之中有的面熟的人，后日将被他或者其他的光之战士与伙伴亲手杀死，有的陌生面孔将湮灭于时间和光明之中，苟活下来的，也在岁月中被仇恨扭曲了模样。

黑夜漫漫。那行人中的一个突然遥遥低头对他投来一眼。于是一切思绪被中断了。那一眼是确切的落在自己身上的，在那一刻，他感受到了，于是回以自己的笑容。

下次碰见的时候，问问哈迪斯那茶的概念是哪儿来的吧。

……

急促的呼吸加剧了血液的流动，蔓延至脖颈的伤口中溢出了大量鲜血。多亏自己记得牢牢的隐身魔法才得以脱身，才不至于受到更严重的伤害，活着传送回了住处。人被杀就会死，自古以来的真理，虽说古代人的生命无限长，但是冒险者还不想就这样携带着宝贵的经历和记忆一事无成的回归以太之海。

他甚至还没来得及解除幻想药的效果……就这样血淋淋的冲进了浴室。简单的上药与防水处理后，打开淋浴就是一顿劈头盖脑。水流因魔法而分叉般避开了最大的伤口，蛇行至身体的其他部分。

热气逐渐让冒险者缓过来了一点。

他仔细回想着这一次遭遇的敌人，眉头逐渐纠起。他一直在空余时间努力的练习着古代魔法，与一切的起源，创造魔法……但是，始终不得最重要的要领。他就像一个被领进门然后又被抛下的学生，离全力发挥总还是差那么点意思，连十四人中的任何一人都打不过。这样下去又何谈拯救谁呢？

这又是来到亚马乌罗提的第多少个年头？学术上没有太大进展，拿不出有力证明说服学究们和十四人停止研究佐迪亚克与海德林的相关概念，后来只能靠着自己一点点收集监测世界各地的运转情况，如果自己能在初期够加以解决，是最好的，如果不能，就在异变发生初期迅速反馈，引起大家注意，再想办法去解决它。

还不能在此放弃……他靠着墙壁，隔着雾气看着血水逐渐被水冲淡，一种鲜明的孤独却涌了上来。

如果，雅·修特拉和于里昂热他们在的话……

呼出一口气，浴室门却突然被唰的拉开了。

爱梅特赛尔克站在门口。

他面色非常不善。

怎么会是他呢？他不是很忙吗？

冒险者此刻突然福至心灵的想到隐身魔法并没有兼顾抹去滴落的血迹的功能，但他随即想起自己现在还是另一个身份，理应和爱梅特赛尔克毫无交集也入不了他法眼的一个人，虽然这样只是使得事态变得更加麻烦。

怎么办，要怎么解释出现在这里，入室抢劫吗，还是斗殴，亚马乌罗提有这样的罪名存在吗，他还真没有了解过……

他有些呆呆的张开口：“这……”

对方打了个响指，自己的身形不受控制的产生了变化，只有伤口依旧在火辣辣的疼。冒险者呆住了。他变回了他自己。

“太难看了。”


End file.
